Auf ewig Hass, oder nicht?
by MisLilith
Summary: Tja Harry und Snape scheinen nach einen heftigen Streit endlich mal zu begreifen, dass sie zusammen gehören. Sie müssen sich doch einfach Lieben, oder? Wie sich dieser Hass umwandelt und warum Snape doch Gefühle hat, das erfaht ihr wenn ihr lest


Titel: Auf ewig Hass, oder nicht?

Autor: Eldis

Hauptcharakter: Severus Snape, Harry Potter

Ratet: M (Mature)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Beschreibung: Eine kleine Geschichte über die Zusammenkunft von Snape und Harry. Wenn aus Hass Liebe wird ist das für alle Beteiligten einfach nur noch merkwürdig. Echt, irgendwann muss man doch so denken. JK fordert mich ja förmlich auf die beiden in ein Bett zu stecken, oder auf eine Wiese. ^ . ~

_* Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich eine Erwachsene Person bin und auch genau so schreibe. *_

Die Jahre in Hogwarts waren für Harry nie leicht. Man nehme nur im ersten Jahr allein die Begegnung mit Voldemorts … Gesicht. Ja Harry schien das Glück nicht gerade in Flaschen abgefüllt bei sich zu tragen. Und dann auch noch ein solcher Lehrer. Zaubertränke, wer wollte schon etwas von diesen Dingen wissen. Harry strebte nach größeren Dingen, nach Ruhm, nach einer glücklichen Zukunft. Doch momentan sah die Welt um ihn eher düster aus. Was nicht zuletzt an der hiesigen Umgebung lag. Wahrlich eine kalte Gruft in die man zum besagten Unterricht herabsteigen musste. Er musste sich immer zusammenreisen nicht doch die Treppen wieder hoch zu stürmen und die frische Luft zu spüren. Doch er konnte es nicht. Er hatte ohnehin zu schlechte Noten. Woran das wohl lag? Ihn überkam wieder dieser unbändige Hass. Nicht schlimmer als es bei Voldemort sein könnte, doch es war sicher kein mindergroßes Gefühl. Doch konnte er ihn auch nicht Ignorieren, zu sehr fühlte er ein imaginäres Band verflochtener Gefühle zwischen sich und Ihm. Es konnte vielleicht auch nur an der Vergangenheit liegen, er hoffte es stark. Plötzlich unterbrach ihn jemand in seinen Gedanken. „Harry? Was ist los mit dir, du bist so blass", erkundigte sich Hermine. Harry japste nach Luft, er hatte sich jetzt nicht etwa erschreckt, war er so tief in Gedanken an seinen Hasslehrer versunken? Verwirrt gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass nichts sei. „Keine Angst, deine Noten bekommen wir schon hin", spottete Hermine. Schmollend murmelte Harry: „Ach lass mich doch in ruhe." Und da begann auch schon der Unterricht, alle standen versammelt vor einem großen Topf, der eindeutig nicht wohltuend roch. Im Gegenteil, die Nase rümpfend wichen alle einen Schritt zurück. Angewidert, doch unbedingt provozierend blieb einzig Harry stehen. Professor Snape musterte ihn und begann schließlich mit unbeeindruckter Miene: „Kann mir jemand sagen was das ist? Sie vielleicht Mr. Potter" Es klang fast schon höhnisch. Dieser merkte wieder diese Wut, den Hass der sich langsam die Kehle hoch arbeitete um schließlich in einer sarkastischen Bemerkung seinen Triumph anpochte: „Vielleicht Ihr Mittagessen?" Doch Harry erntete dafür keinen Applaus, erstaunte Gesichter umschlangen ihn nun. Snape jedoch vermochte zu gleichen Hass fähig zu sein. Er schrie: „Ihre dummen Bemerkungen können sie sich sparen, nur weil sie ein wenig Ruhm geleckt haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie allwissend sind. 50 Punkte Abzug. … Wegen frevelhaften Verhaltens." Snape fuhr, an Harry vorbei gehend, fort, als wäre nie etwas geschehen: „Nun, gibt es hier irgendjemanden mit wenigstens einer Hirnzelle, der mir sagen kann, was in diesem Topf ist." „Ein Wahrheitstrank", ertönte es hinter ihm. Doch es war nicht Hermine, die sich sonst immer mit schnippigen Richtigkeiten in den Mittelpunkt drängte. Snape drehte sich um. „Was" , erhallte es im Raum. „Schon wieder Sie? Mr. Potter ich glaube sie haben noch nicht genug Punkte verschenkt. Weitere 50" , zischte Snape weiter. Dieser lies sich das aber nicht gefallen, nicht mehr: „Es ist richtig, Sie zensieren nur unfair!" Snape verlor langsam immer die Geduld und schrie: „Halten Sie nun endlich die Klappe. Dass sie immer mit sinnlosen Kommentaren den Unterricht stören. Sie sind nicht minderschlimm wie ihr Vater!" Dabei klang das „Vater" so abwertend, dass Harry endgültig die Kontrolle über seine Wut verlor sie machte sich in seinem Blut breit und heizte ihn so stark auf, dass er glaubte vor Schmerz zu zerspringen. Er brüllte schließlich in schockierter Runde: „Sie mieser Dreckskerl, lassen sie meinen Vater aus dem spiel!" Danach konnte er sich nicht mehr halten, er rannte raus, bevor er noch etwas Schlimmeres machte. Eine Tränen zierte Snape's Gesicht, doch es war nicht seine. Mit dem Wind, welchen Harry beim davon rauschen auffuhr, flog eine seiner Tränen aus Snape's Wange.

Nachdem der Unterricht vorbei war, setzte sich Snape an seinen Pult und dachte, die linke Hand seine Stirn kratzend, über die Geschehnisse nach. Was war das? Es schmerzte ihn zum ersten Mal Harry verletzt zu haben. Ob es daran lag, dass er weinte? Tränen aus diesen Augen, ja, dieses Gefühl kannte er. Der Riss, welcher sich schweigend und doch deutlich spürbar durch sein Herz bahnte, tat weh. Er hatte diesen Augen schmerzen zugefügt, schon wieder. Und er fühlte, er musste sich entschuldigen. Oh Gott, dass hatte er noch nie hin bekommen. Nicht einmal ganz bei Lily. Doch er musste, auch wenn sein Kopf ihm immer wieder etwas anderes sagte. Er suchte nach Harry. Doch dieser war seit dieser Eskapade von Unterricht nicht mehr auffindbar. Nun schickte es sich aber, dass Snape keiner von den Lehrern war, die auf den nächsten Tag warteten, um dann mit Harry zu sprechen. Nein. Er wollte es gleich erledigen, fast gezwungener Maßen. Am ende des Tages aber gab er schließlich auf. Er hatte überall gesucht, sämtliche Zauber gesprochen um ihn zu finden, doch konnte er es nicht. Wie immer wenn er verzweifelt war, ging Snape zur Lichtung bei der Trauernden Weide. Da aber sah er jemanden, erst einen Schatten, doch zunehmend Form annehmend. Harry. Überaus erstaunt stellte Snape fest, dass er doch nicht das komplette Gegenteil von Harry sein konnte. „Harry?" Dieser drehte sich bei dem erklang einer Stimme erschrocken um. Als er jedoch Snape erkannte verfinsterte sich sein Blick. "Sie? Was wollen sie hier?" Snape merkte die Wand unermüdlichen Hasses. „Mr. Potter, sie waren heute den ganzen Tag nicht in der Schule?" Harry aber wand sich ab und fauchte: „Als ob das ein so großes Problem für Sie darstellen würde." Snape schrak über die Worte zurück. Was sollte dieses Gefühl? Dieses unbekannte, merklich anziehende und gerade deshalb gruselige Gefühl. Er konnte nichts anderes sagen als: „Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht. Nicht unter anderen Umständen, doch so wie sie abgerauscht sind." Harry drehte sich um, trat einige Schritte näher und blickte zu Snape auf. Seine Augen funkelten herrlich grün, wie es sich mit dem Mondlicht gleichsam einer Paarung ineinander verschlang, einfach bezaubernd. Snape fuhr zusammen, er durfte sich nicht diese Erregung anmerken lassen. Mit Tranen wie Lupen in den Augen stammelte Harry: „Warum hassen sie mich nur so? Ich habe ihnen doch nichts getan. Das könnte ich nie." Und wieder dieser Schock, wie ein Blitzschlag der ihm in die Spitze seiner Gelüste fuhr. Diese Stimme, so flatterhaft und schwach. Er musste sich zusammen reisen. „Ich hasse nicht Sie, Mr. Potter. Sondern…" Die Antwort kannte Harry, doch er musste und wollte mehr erfahren: „Warum, was hat er in seiner Jugend getan?" Snape setzte sich, im selben Moment schwang auch Harry sich genau vor ihn. Snape rieb sich wieder, wie gewohnt die Stirn und entgegnete schließlich: „Er mag dir ein guter Vater gewesen sein, doch war er für mich der Schlüssel zur Hölle. Jeden Tag machte er mir mit seinen Zaubersprüchen, dem Spott das Leben zur Qual." Harry erhob sich auf seine Knie und viel schließlich um Snape's Hüfte. Wieder dieser Schock. Harry spürte diese Elektrisierung und schaute auf. Snape stand die röte im Gesicht. Snape, gerade er wurde rot. Harry erhob sich und drückte Snape zu Boden. „Ich merke es, sie sind scharf." „WAS", platzte es aus Snape. „I -Ich…" „Ich auch", hauchte Harry verführerisch während er an Snapes härter werdenden Glied rieb. Dieser wurde immer heißer, sein Blut geriet in Wallung, als er aufblickte, Harry auf seinem Unterleib sitzend, die Hände auf die seinige Brust gestützt. Warum mussten Harrys Augen auch so verführerisch, Mondlicht durchflutet ihn so lange anstarren. Die selben Augen… Lilys Augen. Unterdessen schob Harry aber schon seine Hände, diese nassen aber heißen Hände unter Snape's schwarzen Pullover und kratzte behutsam die Brust hinunter, über die harten kleinen Warzen, den Bauch entlang und schließlich befanden sich eben diese Hände am Gürtel. Harry öffnete Ihn und grub sich letztlich zum blanken Fleisch vor. „H-Halt, bitte hör auf. Ahh ich b-bin dein Lehhhrer…", mehr schaffte Snape sich nicht zu wehren, wollte er es? Nein. Er wollte nicht, dass diese Hände aufhörten an seinem Glied zu reiben. Stöhnend trieben ihn die Mächte der Begierde zu Boden. Er wand sich wie eine Schlange als Harry ihm die Hoße und selbig schwarze Unterhose vom Körper pellte. Dann richtete er sich auf und zog Harrys Shirt über dessen Kopf. Gott diese Muskeln, dieser blanke schon verschwitzte Körper, wie die Nippel, die Perlen kleiner Schweißtropfen verführerisch im Mond glänzten. Er wollte ihn in sich aufnehmen, tief in sich spüren, gleichzeitig auch ihn Geisel der unhaltbaren Lust werden lassen. „Nimm mich!", hauchte er. Harry löste sich von den umschlingenden Fesseln, die er Schuluniform nannte. Beide berührten einander, begannen wilde Küsse auszutauschen. Es wurde immer heißer immer schwüler in beiden Köpfen, sie mussten einander spüren. Severus wand seinen Rücken, seinen blanken Pfirsichschönen Hintern Harry zu und flehte: „Mach hahh stoße ihn so tief du kannst. Ich will ihn spüren so tief wie es nur geht." Harry folgte dem lüsternen befehl, der mehr einer verzweifelnden Bitte glich. Ein stöhnen und hauchen tiefer Stimmen durchdrang den Wald. Beide mussten ihren animalischen Drang, das verlangen gegenseitig abbauen. Immer schneller und härter stieß Harry in Severus feuchten Hintern, röchelte stöhnte und kratzte Severus rücken entlang, dass es blutige Risse ergab. Immer lauter ertönte Severus stöhnen biss er schließlich zucken und zusammenbrechend kam. In ihm vergoss auch Harry seine heiße Lust. Und sank zu Boden. Snape legte sich aber auf Harry und begann seine Nippel zu lecken, biss zart in seine Haut, den Hals, die Lippen und sie begannen sich innig zu küssen. Nicht nur Snape merkte, dass er noch nicht genug hatte. Er setzte den schlanken Schönling auf sein Gemächt und versetzte Harry mit den ruckartigen Bewegungen Schläge durch den ganzen Körper. Das Stöhnen erhallte erneut und wurde wieder schneller und heftiger. Beide bebten förmlich vor Lust und Verlangen. So hatten sich beide noch nie gesehen. Im klaren Mondlicht schimmerten die Tropfen des Schweißes, die Hitze durchflutete beide Körper so stark dass es nicht lange dauerte bis sie wieder kamen. Harry spritzte Severus auf den Bauch, die leicht schwarz behaarte Brust. Er wurde rot. „Tut mir Leid." Severus schaute jedoch nur in seine Augen, seine schwarzen verführerischen Blicke. Er wusste wie er anderen ohne Worte sagen konnte, was er wollte. Beinahe in Trance wischte Harry den Saft der Gelüste mit dem Finger weg und strich ihn Severus auf die Zunge. Heiße Blicke trafen sich und weiter heiße Küsse. Wie konnte aus diesem Hass nur so starke Liebe werden? Eine Frage, die keiner von beiden je beantworten konnte.

Severus half Harry wieder in den Pullover und erklärte im unterdessen: „Das muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Also werde ich dich auch weiterhin von oben herab behandeln. Mit dem Unterschied, dass du nun die Wahrheit weist." „Ich weiß. Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte dieser. Und Severus blieb nur noch eines zu sagen: „Es tut gut, dass du die Wahrheit kennst" Er küsste Harry auf die Stirn, zart und berauschend liebevoll. Es glich beinahe einer Entschuldigung für die Worte, die er ihm noch an den gerade geküssten Kopf knallen musste.

*Ende*

Wie gesagt: die Texte schreibt Chichi. Die Fehler sind also nicht meine Schuld^^ Es war immer jemand anderes.


End file.
